


The Case of the Cursed Secretary

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Nufics random threads, Poor Aron, Random author cameos, True love kiss trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Secretary Kwak Aron got cursed into a stuffed toy due to a misfiled request.He needs a true love kiss to break the curse.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Case of the Cursed Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nufics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics/gifts).



> For working so hard to host the fandoms fun events. Fighting!! Keep up the good work!!

Secretary Kwak Aaron (Aron to his adorable juniors) was having a crappy, terrible day.

It all started by misfiled request from Atlantis branch, where the part-time night administration (slash full time witch, honestly where did N find people like these) sent him a strongly worded email with a rather terrible (Minhyun thought it was hilarious, up until Aron angrily jumped onto the paper shredder machine and fed his Moncler tie into it, much of Minhyun’s horror) curse that had turned him into a rather adorable stuffed toy.

Walking angrily around the office (accompanied by loud squeaky sounds as he stomped) Aron glared and bit anyone who bend down to pick him up (who knew stuffed toy have sharp teeth), enjoying the brief notoriety as he patrolled his little kingdom for the day.

* * *

Inside the well-stocked pantry, Minhyun was sobbing over his grapefruit-ade as one of the moderators consoled him over his loss, Baekho going through his group chats to see if they can find a solution to their little solution.

“Minmin noona said that we should check the almanac,” he peered at his phone in concentrated confusion, “But then she started to ramble about groceries. Raia noona said we should leave the curse alone so it can resolved itself but KP noona disagreed and said we should consult a shaman.”

Mod 183 stared incredulously at Baekho, “Just how many of our clients have been passing their numbers to you?”

“Please, he has several group chats with all his doting noonas, I’m surprised he’s not confused by it,” Minhyun snorted, wiping his snot and tears using the handkerchief the Mod had helpfully lent to him. “Why do you think he’s unavailable every weekend? He’s always going on dates with his noonas.”

“It’s not a date!! Noona just wanted to hang out and was nice enough to invite me,” Baekho retorted back, his eyes still glued to the phone so he didn’t see Minhyun and Mod 183 rolled their eyes at his naivety. “Hey, Flamie noona said we should try the oldest cure to break the curse.”’

Quickly the two crowded over him to read the author’s response. “A True Love’s Kiss? That kinda makes sense.” Minhyun mused. “Also tell her to stop sending you kissy emoticons.”

“Why? It’s adorable!”

“It’s a form of sexual harassment and I know she knows because we both attended the same seminar last month.”

* * *

Junior Secretary Choi Mingi was feeling the top of the world. He had just came back from a very successful meeting with Author Dal_Segno nim about their latest work (who also bought Mingi FIVE slices of the most scrumptious decadent chocolate cake he ever ate throughout the meeting), so armed with a flask of hot coffee from his favourite cafe, he was ready to face the chaos that is the NUFICs Publishing house.

He was not ready for this.

He stared as everyone crowding in the middle of the office, throwing air kisses for some weird reason, Aron’s voice yelling angrily (rather squeaky than usual) at them. Peering over them (it pays well to be second tallest person in the office) he was surprised to see instead of Kwak Aron in his rather petite height of 173 cm (discounting the insoles he sometime wears when he feels angry about his height) , an adorable stuffed orange puppy was jumping on the desk, squeaking angrily as he avoid the various kisses.

“THIS IS HARASSMENT, OFFICE BULLYING, GO AWAY!!” He squeaked angrily. “Mingi, save me!!” The doll took a mighty leap into Mingi’s chest, forcing him to grab the cursed doll before it drops to the floor after the unfortunate chest-butt.

“What the hell?”

* * *

“So basically Aron sunbae misfiled a request from Atlantis so he got cursed into a stuffed toy?” N shrieked as Vinny appeared out of nowhere, summarizing the situation after they all haphazardly explained to Mingi about the incident.

“I-What-How?” N stared dumbfounded to the latest addition to the publishing house as she playfully poked at the doll, whom threaten to bit her. “I thought you have a residency to finish.”

“I got the weekend off so the hospital can disinfect the pediatric department. Far unnie is in seclusion again and Anya unnie is so enamoured with her devastatingly handsome SO, so here I am, to hang out with you guys.” She smiled so sweetly, N almost forgot she was one very scary doctor in training that had scared off several of her Moderators every time they hunt her down for her manuscripts.

“Uhuh. Well, as a doctor-to-be, what’s your verdict on this whole situation?”

“Flamie unnie has the best answer. Have anyone kiss you already, Aron sunbae?” Vinny peered down at the stuffed toy, her stethoscope out to check his heartbeat.

“They slobbered over me!! It’s disgusting!!” Aron wailed, rubbing at his sticky artificial orange fur. “And it didn’t even worked!!”

“Maybe you need to have some sincere feeling?” Vinny points out cheerfully. “There must be someone you like in this office.”

Aron then tilted his head upward thoughtfully to stare at Mingi, who glared down at him. “Don’t you even-” He started to warn angrily when Aron took a leap upward and plant a loud kiss against Mingi’s plush lips before jumping off. “It didn’t work!!”

“KWAK ARON!!” Mingi grabbed the nearest item (a poster tube belonging to Mod 1103) and started to chase the stuffed toy, swinging the tube angrily.

N sighed and then turned to grab Vinny by the collar. “Come on brat, you can help me with my paperwork today.”

“But why?” Vinny whined.

“Cos my minions are being to be too chaotic to be helping so you’re it.”

“NOOOOOO!!!”

* * *

Aron flopped painfully onto the floor after the long chase, finally losing the completely enraged Choi Mingi before the entering the balcony that overlooked Han River for a breather.

As he pulled air into his rather non-existent lungs, Aron ponders over the situation. He was so sure the stupid spell would break after the kiss considering how much he dotes on Mingi, but he guessed that the spell doesn’t consider the brotherly love as a valid solution. Dismissing Minhyun and Baekho, Aron wondered who else he can ask to break the spell when he remembered that there was another secretary he could ask.

He can feel his cheeks turn red in embarrassment as he thought of the Head Secretary Kim, always so meticulous and so sweet to his co-workers, his bright eyes always sparkling brightly every time he swung by to the office when Aron has his night shift to drop off coffee and night snacks, his husky honey-like voice always knowing the right thing to say to him.

God this is so embarrassing!! Aron rolled over to his stomach and pounded his squeaky fists on the hard floor.

* * *

Jonghyun stepped out of the elevator, feeling quite refreshed after the day he had. He had spent the day with his best friend, Assistant Lee of SuperM Ent., listening his poor friend ranting over the crazy Director Byun as they hit their usual hangout spots. Figured he should finish his Americano before heading in to start his night shift, Jonghyun stepped into the side balcony, just to find a stuffed puppy lying sadly on the cold tile.

“Hello, what are you doing here?” he giggled, feeling quite silly with himself as he picked up the stuffed puppy. Pulling out a handkerchief, Jonghyun hummed playfully to himself as he cleans the doll. “There, all clean now. I wonder who you belong to, hmm?” he lifted the doll up and rubbed their noses together before kissing the top of the doll’s forehead.

* * *

This is it. This is what dying feels like. Aron just wanna die the moment his secret, just-realized crush had picked him up and cleaned him before kissing playfully on the forehead.

His poor heart feels like it was going to burst, the way the wildfire burning through his veins.

Oh, wait a minute, this feels different.

Aron squeezed his beady eyes closed when Jonghyun’s swoop down to kiss his forehead, and when he opens them again, he can see the younger secretary’s eyes were wide in shock as they now stood almost nose to nose, his hands still cradling Aron’s now warm cheeks. They both stood frozen for a moment, Jonghyun’s breath ghosted over his lips, until he finally pulled back for a bit, eyes confused. “Hyung?”

Aron _screamed._

* * *

Later that night, Jonghyun was stacking up the final copies of progress reports N had requested on the upcoming fic fest when he realized someone was watching him. Looking up from his work, he caught Aron ducking back down to his work, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Jonghyun couldn’t help but smiled, remembering the fiasco Minhyun and Baekho had helpfully explained to him earlier as they watched Mingi chased Aron around the office in the name of revenge. The three had left, leaving the two working over their respective projects

Leaving the reports on N’s desk, and greeting the unfortunate moderator stuck on night shift, Jonghyun picked up his bag and made his way to Aron’s desk.

“Aron hyung.”

Aron looks up from his work (really he spent the last 30 minutes typing randomly on his computer) to see Jonghyun smiling down at him. “Aron hyung.” He said again. “I know you finished your work. Want to head home together?”

“I-Uh…” Aron bit his lips but finally agrees, quickly grabbing his bag and coat.

Walking in awkward silence, Aron waits for the other shoe to drop.

“So,” Aron can practically see Jonghyun’s playful smile, “what’s its like to be a stuffed toy for the day?”

“It was weird as fuck, if you pardon my cursing.” Aron muttered. “Everything looks and feels so weird.”

“Dongho told me about the condition to break the curse. A true love’s kiss, was it?”

Aron turned red. “Shut up.”

“Uhuh. How long did you liked me hyung? Don’t you think you owe me a date after that kiss at the very least hyung?” He teased. “I’m free this weekend if you want to go out together.”

Aron peered at the taller secretary. “You’re pulling my legs.”

“Nope.” Jonghyun said cheerfully. “I like you for quite awhile now. Will you go out with me now?”

“Fine.” He grumbled, his face were practically turned red. “Let’s go out on a date.” Aron then reached out to hold Jonghyun’s hand as they made their way to the bus station.


End file.
